newyorkfandomcom-20200222-history
David Greenfield (author)
Dr. David Neil Greenfield (born. June 15, 1956, in Bronx, New York) and is a practicing psychologist, author, lecturer, and professor. He is currently the director of The Center for Internet and Technology Addiction in West Hartford, Connecticut. He has been practicing since 1987 and has been an Assistant Clinical Professor of Psychiatry at the University of Connecticut School of Medicine since 2000. Dr Greenfield is the Author of the 1999 book, entitled: “Virtual Addiction”, which was one of the earliest books on the topic on Internet and Computer Addiction. Dr. Greenfield is recognized as one of the early pioneers in the field of Internet, Digital Media, and Technology Addiction. College Education Upon graduating Paramus High School in 1974, Dr. Greenfield first attended Bergen Community College in Paramus, New Jersey from 1974-1975; he then transferred to Ramapo College in Mahwah, New Jersey where he completed his B.A. with honors in Psychology After receiving his B.A. he enrolled at New York University from 1978 through 1980, receiving a Masters in Counseling. The following year he enrolled in Texas Tech University’s Psychology department and eventually received his PH.D. in Counseling Psychology in 1986. While at Texas Tech, Dr. Greenfield completed additional coursework and clinical training for a doctoral minor in Marital, Family, and Child Psychotherapy. Prior to completing his degree he completed an Internship in Clinical Psychology at the McGuire VA Medical Center in Richmond, Virginia, from 1985-1986. While at McGuire VA Medical Center he completed rotations on the Alcohol and Substance Abuse/Addictions unit, Neurology, and Inpatient Psychiatry. He then went on to begin a Residency in Clinical Psychology at Virginia Commonwealth University in Richmond, Virginia, completing it at Fairfield Hills Hospital in Newtown, Connecticut. Early career After completing his education and fulfilling his requirements for Psychologist licensure in the states of New York (1988) and Connecticut (1987) he continued as a staff psychologist at Fairfield Hills Hospital until 1988; after leaving Fairfield Hills Hospital he on to a half-time psychologist position at Elmcrest Psychiatric Institute in Portland, Connecticut until 1990. In 1995 Dr. Greenfield received additional CT licensure in Marriage and Family Therapy, and Certification in Alcohol and other Psychoactive Substance Use Disorders from the APA College of Professional Psychology in 1996, and was certified by The National Register of Health Service Providers in Psychology, in 1989. In 1990, Dr. Greenfield went into full-time private practice and shortly thereafter co-founded Psychological Health Associates, LLC (PHA) with former wife Dr. Marci Korwin and Texas Tech roommate Dr. Andrew Margin. PHA has offices West Hartford and Danbury, Connecticut. Dr Greenfield remained partner there until 2005 when went on to found The Healing Center, LLC also in West Hartford, Connecticut. In or around 1999 after conducting research in collaboration with ABCNEWS.com and Publishing his book Dr. Greenfield recognized a new a burgeoning need for specialized addictions treatment in the area of Internet Addiction and Computer use, abuse and addiction. At this time he founded, The Center for Internet Studies, which later became the Center for Internet Behavior, and more recently found its current and final identity, as The Center for Internet and Technology Addiction. Pioneering Work on Internet and Technology Addiction In 1996 Greenfield developed an active professional interest in the then, unknown field of computer and Internet addiction. His initial interest was sparked by his personal experience when he went on-line in 1995 and found himself captivate by the experiences and he discovered what he later as a “loss of time and space” or dissociation as well as an uncanny feeling of disinhibition, wherein one might do and say things online that they might not ordinarily do. What seemed readily apparent to Greenfield was that the Internet medium was itself psychoactive or mood-altering. It was also around that time that he saw a small pilot study written by Dr Kimberly Young on comparing heavy Internet use to compulsive gambling. At this time he began to study and write about, along with Dr. Alvin Cooper, the issue of on-line sexual behavior and cyber affairs in an articles entitled “Crossing the line on-line" At this point Dr.Greenfield’s interest and background in electronics and technology would begin to merge with his professional a Psychologist with a background in Addictionology. He started his research on the subject later that year by conducting the world's first large-scale study on internet and computer behavior and then publishing his results in a paper entitled "Psychological Characteristics of Compulsive Internet Use: A Preliminary Analysis".http://www.liebertonline.com/doi/abs/10.1089/cpb.1999.2.403 This paper was first presented at the 1990 American Psychological Association convention in Boston, Massachusetts and later published in journal Cyber-Psychology and Behavior; upon presenting this paper there was widespread media interest (which has remained high in this topic), as this was the first time there was larger-scale with any scientific or medical proof that Internet use could be addictive. Greenfield’s results demonstrated that approximately 4.9% of Internet users met the criteria for Internet addiction with notable negative life consequences, similar to other alcohol and other substance and behavioral addictions. Current Career and Lectures and Publications Dr. Greenfield, along with running his West Hartford, Connecticut treatment practice, lectures throughout the U.S. and internationally on the topic of Internet and Technology Addiction, Cyber-psychology, and Digital Media Use and abuse. He also lectures about the impact technology is having on society and human relationships. Dr. Greenfield consults with attorneys on legal matters involving Internet Use, and consults with business and industry on the impact that technology has on productivity. In his clinical practice his specialties include Internet and Technology Addiction, IMAGO marital and relationship therapy, EMDR, as well anxiety and trauma issues. Dr Greenfield is past-president and Fellow of The Connecticut Psychological Association and currently serves as Assistant Clinical Professor of Psychiatry at the University Of Connecticut School Of Medicine since 2000. He was won numerous awards and distinctions, including the 1995 Award for Outstand Contribution to the Practice of Psychology in CT, and the 1999 Recipient of the American Psychological Association’s “Heiser Presidential Award for Professional Psychology Advocacy. Dr. Greenfield has appeared on CNN, Good Morning America, The Today Show, CBS Early Show, Fox News, and NBC News. His work has also been featured in U.S. News and World Report, Business Week, Newsweek, People, Time, The Washington Post, The Wall Street Journal, Forbes, and numerous other popular publications. He is recognized as one of the world’s leading authorities on Internet and computer behavior and digital media technology--including it’s’ use and abuse. Dr. Greenfield’s recent work is focused why digital technologies are so addictive and on how we as a society can use technology in a more balanced and healthy manner. Dr. Greenfield is the author of “Virtual Addiction” as well as several professional articles and book chapters on Internet, computer and digital behavior. PUBLICATIONS AND PRESENTATIONS Greenfield, D.N. (2013) Violence on the Internet and Digital Media. Presentation at Middlesex Community College Forum on Violence and the Media, Middletown, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2013) Technology: Friend or Foe? Or is it just my Frenemy? Presentation to the Connard High School, Community of Concern on Youth and Risky Behavior, West Hartford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2013) Internet Addiction: Shaping the Conduct of Those Who Suffer Addictions Presentation at the Winter Seminar of The Georgia Association of Criminal Defense Lawyers, Atlanta, Georgia. Greenfield, D.N. (2013) Internet and Digital Technology Addiction: A Clinical Perspective, Grand Rounds Presentation, Department of Psychiatry, University of Connecticut School of Medicine, Farmington, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2013) Virtual Addiction: Our Youth in the Age of the Internet and Digital Media. Presentation to the West Hartford Substance Abuse Prevention Commission, West Hartford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2013) Internet and Sexual Behavior, Continuing Education Presentation, the Connecticut Association for the Treatment of Sexual Offenders (CATSO), Middletown, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2012) Internet Addiction and Digital Media Abuse. Presentation to The Psychiatry Interest Group, University of Connecticut School of Medicine, Farmington, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2012) Internet and Digital Media Addiction: A Family Issue. Grand Rounds Presentation, St. Francis Hospital, Department of Family Medicine, Hartford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2012) Cybersex, Internet and Pornography Addiction. Continuing Education Presentation, The Connecticut Association for the Treatment of Sexual Offenders (CATSO), Middletown, Connecticut. Atchley, P; Greenfield, D.N.; Schick, A. & Teater, J. (2012) Our Need to Stay Connected: Is it an Addiction and What Challenges Does that Present to the Traffic Safety Community? 2012 LifeSavers Traffic Safety Conference, Orlando, Florida. Greenfield, D.N. (2012) Virtual Addiction: Digital Media, Internet, and Technology Addictions-- Clinical Issues and Explorations. Continuing education program for CT chapter of NASW, Cromwell, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2012) Digital Media Addiction: Considerations for Internet, Texting, Social Media and Video Game use. Hall High School, West Hartford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2012) Virtual Addiction: Why We Become Addicted To the Internet and Digital Media Technology? 1ST International Congress on Technology Addiction, Istanbul, Turkey Greenfield, D. N. (2011) Virtual Addiction: Digital Media and Internet-Enabled Sexual Behavior: Clinical Issues and Explorations. Six-hour continuing education workshop, Vermont Psychological Association annual convention, Montpellier, Vermont. Greenfield, D.N. (2010) Treating Internet and Digital Media Problems. Northeast Health Services, Taunton, Massachusetts. Greenfield, D.N. (2010) The Virtual World: Considerations for Internet and Digital Media Addiction. The Connecticut Association for Addictions Professionals, Naugatuck Valley Community College, Waterbury, Connecticut. Greenfield, D. N. (2010a,b) a. Internet and Digital Media Problems, b. Internet and Computer safety. St. James Episcopal Church, Glastonbury. Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. What Makes Internet Use Addictive? (2010) In K. Young & Abreu, C.N. Internet Addiction: a handbook for evaluation and treatment. Wiley: New York. Greenfield, D. (2009). ¿Cómo tratar la adicción a Internet? In E. Echeburúa, F.J. Labrador y E. Becoña (Eds.), Adicción a las nuevas tecnologías en adolescentes y jóvenes. Madrid: Pirámide Greenfield, D. (2009) Games People Play: Considerations for Internet and video gaming. Presentation, July 3, Berlin Germany. Greenfield, D.N. (2009) Virtual Addiction: Clinical Implications of Internet and Digitally-Enabled Behavior, Process Addictions: approaches for professionals, Las Vegas, Nevada. Greenfield, D.N. (2009) Internet and Digital Addiction, Central Connecticut State University, New Britain, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2009) Living in a virtual world: global implications of digital addiction, Berliner Mediensuch-Konferenz –Beratung und Behandlung für mediengefährdete und –geschädigte Menschen, Berlin 6-7 März 2009Berlin, Germany. Greenfield, D.N. (2008) Pastoring in the midst of Pornography. Clergy training for Episcopal Diocese of Connecticut, Bloomfield & Greenwich, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2008) Games People Play: Is Virtual Simulation the Next Worst Thing to Reality? National Security Agency, Washington, DC. Greenfield, D.N. (2008) Virtual Addiction: Clinical Implications of Digital & Internet-Enabled Behavior. Presentation at International Conference Course about New Technologies: Addiction to new Technologies in adolescents and young people, Auditorium Clinic Hospital, Madrid, Spain. Greenfield, D. N. (2007) Games people play: virtual asset or affliction. Virtual Worlds Conference: Invited speaker, Columbia University, Institute for Tele-Information, Columbia Business School, New York. Greenfield, D.N. (2006) Untangling the web of addictions: a mental health focus. Featured speaker, Rhode Island Psychological Association, Warwick, Rhode Island. Greenfield, D.N. & Shelby M. (2006) How to manage the Internet so it doesn’t manage you. Housatonic Valley Regional High School, Falls Village, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. & Shelby, M. (2006) Seminar and Intensive workshop for treatment and prevention of Internet addiction for social workers or counselors, Hong Kong Council for social Services, Hong Kong. Greenfield, D.N. Caught in the Web: How Internet Addiction Impacts our Lives. Co-sponsored with UJA/Federation of Greenwich and JFS of Stamford, Bruce Museum, Stamford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. Diagnosis and Treatment of Internet Addictions. Professional workshop for Jewish Family Services, Stamford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2006) The Net Effect: The Shadow Side of Digital Technology. Keynote presentation to the Beyond Technology conference, Springfield, Massachusetts. Greenfield, D.N. (2006) Energy Medicine in Addictions Treatment. Presentation to The Massachusetts Council on Compulsive Gambling conference on: Spirituality and other non-traditional approaches to treatment, Fall River, Massachusetts. Greenfield, D.N. (2006) The Internet, Sex, and Gambling: A World Wide Web of Addictions. Presentation to Quinnipiac University’s Mass Communications Department and The Connecticut Council on Problem Gambling, Quinnipiac University, Wallingford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2006) Virtual-addiction: Implications of Internet-enabled behavior. Presentation to the Harvard Medical School, Department of Continuing Education conference on Treating the Addictions, Boston, Massachusetts. Greenfield, D.N. (2006) The Net Effect: Is virtual connection really good for us? Keynote presentation to Paperclip communications, conference on Cyber-profiles, held at Montclair State University, Montclair, New Jersey. Greenfield, D.N. (2005) Cyber-addictions. Presentation to the Ontario Association of Consultants, Cousellors, Psychometrists, and Psychotherapists. Ontario, Canada. Greenfield, D.N. (2005) Virtual Addiction: Attraction or Affliction of the Digital Age? Presentation to the Minnesota Social Service Association 112th Annual Training Conference, “Conquering Change--Together We Achieve More, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Greenfield, D.N. (2005) Roundtable for The Pfizer Journal entitled: “Addiction: New Science, New Hope.” February 24-25, 2005, Miami, Florida. Greenfield, D.N. (2004) Treatment of Internet-Enabled Compulsive Sexual Behavior on Marital and Significant Relationships. Presentation to the University of Connecticut, School of Medicine, Department of Psychiatry, Annual Psychiatric Residents Meeting. Greenfield, D.N. (2003) Treatment of Internet-Enabled Compulsive Sexual Behavior on Marital and Significant Relationships. Audio taped presentation for Continuing Education for the National Association of Social Workers- Massachusetts Chapter. Greenfield, D.N. (2003) Virtual Addiction: Sometimes New Technologies Create New Problems. In Mitchell, M.E. & Andrews, L.B. (Eds.) The Technology of Humanity: Can Technology Contribute to the Quality of Life? Illinois Institute of Technology, Chicago, Illinois. Greenfield, D.N. (2003) Internet Dating: Looking for Love at Light Speed. The California Psychologist. May/June, 2003. Greenfield, D.N. & Gordon, B.L. (2002) Cybersex and Cyber affairs. Presentation at the 2002 meeting of the American Psychological Association, Chicago, Illinois. Greenfield, D.N. & David, R.A. (2002) Lost in cyberspace: Internet abuse in the workplace. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 5, number 4. Greenfield, D.N. & Orzack. M. H. (2002) The Electronic Bedroom: Clinical Assessment for Online Sexual Problems and Internet-Enabled Sexual Behavior. In Cooper, A. (Eds.) Sex and the Internet: A Guidebook for Clinicians. John Wiley and Sons: New York. Greenfield, D.N. (2001) Hooked On-Line: Understanding and Treating Internet Addiction. Presentation to the Mental Health Association of Franklin Country, Columbus, Ohio. Greenfield, D.N. ( 2001) Compulsive Internet Use: Considerations in Clinical Practice. Presentation to the Behavioral Health Service, Group Health Cooperative, Seattle, Washington. Greenfield, D. N. (2001) E-Productivity summit: the Internet in the workplace. Sponsored by Websense: New York, New York. Greenfield, D.N. (2001) Compulsive Internet Use: Considerations in Clinical Practice. Presentation to the Oregon Psychological Association, Portland Oregon. Greenfield, D.N. (2001) Sexuality and the Internet. Counselor, 2, 62-63. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Internet Addiction. In Fanning, P and McKay, M. (Eds.), Family Guide to Emotional Wellness. (pp.301-308). New Harbinger Publications: Oakland. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Lost in Cyberspace: Compulsive Internet Use as Social Isolation or Social Connection. Invited Presentation to the American Sociological Association Convention, Washington, D.C. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Cybersex and Cyber-Affairs: Digital Dating and the Electronic Bedroom. Paper Presentation at the 2000 annual meeting of the American Psychological Association, Washington, D.C. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Compulsive Internet Use: Considerations in Clinical Practice. Workshop Presentation to the Illinois Psychological Association, Chicago, Illinois. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Compulsive Internet Use: Considerations in Clinical Practice. Workshop Presentation to “The Center”, Hartford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Safe in Cyberspace. Presentation to the Avon Public Schools PTA, Avon, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) E-Productivity Summit.: the Internet and the workplace: Sponsored by Websense, Inc. San Siego, California. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Internet Addiction: Considerations in Clinical Practice. Presentation at St. Francais Care Behavioral Health (formally Elmcrest Psychiatric Institute), Portland, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Safe in Cyberspace: Preparing Parents and Children for the Internet. Presentation to the Social Service league of Cohasset, Inc. Greenfield, D. N. (2000) Compulsive Internet Use in the Workplace. Presentation to the Connecticut Chapter, Employee Assistance Association, West Hartford, Connecticut. Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Perils and Pitfalls of Cyber-Living: Research and Clinical Findings. Presentation at Mt Holyoke College, South Hadley, Massachusetts. Greenfield, D. N. (2000) the Nature of Internet Addiction: Psychological Factors in Compulsive Internet Behavior. Journal of eCommerce and Psychology, 1, Number 2. (In Press) Greenfield, D.N. (2000) Lost in Cyberspace: The Growing Problem of Compulsive Internet Use. Paradigm Magazine. Cooper, A., Boies, S., Maheu, M., & Greenfield, D. (2000) Sexuality and the Internet: The next sexual revolution. In Muscarella, F. and Szuchman, L. (Eds.), Psychological Perspectives on Human Sexuality: A Research Based Approach (pp. 519-545). John Wiley and Sons, Inc.: New York. Greenfield, David N. (1999). The Nature of Internet Addiction: Psychological Factors in Compulsive Internet Use. Paper Presentation at 1999 American Psychological Association Convention. Greenfield, D.N. (1999). Greenfield, D. N. (1999) Psychological Characteristics of Compulsive Internet Use: A Preliminary Analysis. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 8, Number 5. Greenfield, D.N. (1999) Virtual Addiction: Help for Netheads, Cyberfreaks, and Those Who Love Them. New Harbinger Publications: Oakland. Greenfield, D.N. (1998) Taming Your Cybertooth Tiger: Living in the Age of Internet Addiction. Presentation at the Annual Meetings of the Connecticut Psychological Association; Hartford, CT. Cooper, A, Maheau, M., and Greenfield, D.N. (1998) Internet Addiction. Presentation at the 1998 meetings of the American Psychological Association; San Francisco, CA. Korwin, M.B., Greenfield, D.N., Magin, A., Esposito, J. & Holtzberg, G. (1998) Children, Parenting, and Divorce. Manuscript in progress. Magin, A. and Greenfield, D.N. (1995-1998) Focus on Mental Health. Guest co-hosts on monthly radio talk show, Connecticut mental Health Association; Hartford, CT. Greenfield, D.N. (1996) Getting Off On-Line: Life in the Age of the Electronic Bedroom. Presentation at the Connecticut Academy of Physician Assistants; Rocky Hill, CT. Greenfield, D.N., Acuff, C., Reynolds, R.F., Rzepski, b., Hiebel, D.J., Augenbraun, H., Kaplan, M.E., Sutton, R., Beebe, J.P., and Gilstein, K.W. (1995) Introduction to Hospital Practice I and II. Presentation at the 9th Annual Convention of the Connecticut Psychological Association meeting; Rocky Hill, CT. Greenfield, D.N. (1995) EMDR – Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing: An Introduction to Theory and Practice. Presentation at the North Cape Code Symposium on Addictive Disorders. Greenfield, D.N. (1995) Solution-Focused Approaches to Psychotherapy: Using Therapeutic Challenges. Presentation to the 1995 American Psychological Association Convention, New York. External links * [http://www.virtual-addiction.com/ The Center for Internet and Technology Addiction (CITA), run by Dr. David Greenfield ] * [http://drdavidgreenfield.com/ Drdavidgreenfield.com; Dr. David Greenfield's private practice] Category:American psychologists Category:1956 births Category:American authors Category:American professors